PLAYING EUNHAE
by Eunhaekid
Summary: Saat sesi pemotretan para member Super Junior, Donghae merasa bosan, terlebih melihat member lain sibuk dengan kekasih masing-masing. Sifat kekanakannya pun muncul manakala berada di dekat kekasihnya. Lalu apa yang dilakukan eunhae? / Hyukhae!Fic - Old Fict - Re-publish - No Conflict / New comer on FFn / Can't write any summary


**Title : Playing Eunhae**

**Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, and other Super Junior member**

**Genre: Fluff **

**Rate : T+**

**A.N : Hyukhae!Fict / BL / DLDR / 1S / No Conflict / Old Fict / Re-publish**

+ EUNHAEKID +

Kesembilan member super junior hari ini tengah melakukan sebuah pemotretan untuk CF terbaru mereka.

Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan gilirannya dan saat ini leader teukkie sedang menyibukkan diri di depan kamera dengan disaksikan yesung, ryeowook, sungmin, dan kyuhyun yang sedang antri sambil berbagi kemesraan. Lalu, dimana Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Shindong?

"hyung, hyukkie mana?" tanya sang bayi ikan super junior pada yesung yang sedang –berlagak- merapihkan makeup wookie –padahal memang niatnya aja pengen nyentuh kulit sang eternal magnae imutnya.

"tadi kulihat dia ke ruang ganti dengan shindong. Palingan juga lagi makan" jawab yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kekasih tercinta.

+ EUNHAEKID +

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah ruangan berlabel RUANG GANTI SUPER JUNIOR.

Benar saja, eunhyuk dan shindong ternyata sedang mengobrol diruang ganti, walau bukan sedang makan seperti dugaan yesung. Keduanya tertawa sambil berpose aneh dilaptop kesayangan member super junior bertubuh tambun itu. sedangkan siwon berkutat sendirian dengan laptopnya, mungkin update twitter seperti biasa.

Donghae memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum. Ia mengendap-endap masuk lalu memeluk eunhyuk dari belakang dan mengacak-acak rambut kuning berjambul kekasihnya itu

"donghaeeeeee" tebak eunhyuk yang malah tertawa diperlakukan seperti itu

"ehehehehehehe" donghae menggigit telinga hyuk sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya tanda tak jera

Eunhyuk memandangnya –purapura- kesal lalu balas menjulurkan lidahnya kearah donghae. Ia tahu jelas kalau donghae kini sedang minta diajak bermain. Bahkan shindong dan siwon yang melihat mereka saja, Cuma tersenyum menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali sibuk dengan laptop masing-masing. Sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini ^^

"hyukkiiiiii"

– BRUG-

"ugghhhh" donghae sengaja melompat kepangkuan hyuk, membuat sang kekasih melenguh terkejut sekaligus berat dengan terjangan tiba-tiba itu

"hyukki hyukki hyukki" donghae terus saja menyebut nama itu sambil memeluk erat leher sang pemilik nama dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri

"manja" eunhyuk menepuk bokong donghae sambil tersenyum yang malah membuat donghae terkikik senang

"biarkan saja. Weeee" kembali donghae menjulurkan lidahnya lalu memainkan kepala eunhyuk –lagi-

Beginilah sang bayi ikan -donghae- saat ingin dimanja dan kegemasan tingkat akutnya pada sang kekasih -eunhyuk- muncul.

Donghae beralih memainkan tangan eunhyuk persis seperti anak umur lima tahun yang diberi mainan idamannya.

Cup~

Eunhyuk menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan kilat dipipi tirus yang kekasih. Donghae memandangnya sebentar lalu memukul-mukulkan tangan eunhyuk ke kepala kekasihnya itu. Membuat eunhyuk seolah memukul-mukul kepala dengan tangan sendiri. Donghae tertawa riang lalu menoyor kepala eunhyuk sebelum melompat kabur kearah siwon yang duduk disofa panjang.

'minta dikejar, eoh?' batin eunhyuk sambil melihat donghae yang masih saja tertawa lebar meledeknya

Eunhyuk membalik tubuh, kembali bermain dengan shindong dan mengacuhkan donghae.

Eunhyuk marah? Tentu saja tidak. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa –justru senang- dengan tingkah lelaki yang sudah bertahun-tahun jadi kekasihnya itu. terlebih lagi, ia sudah menyelesaikan gilirannya dipotret. Jadi tidak masalah kahn kalau penampilannya tidak lagi rapih? Lalu kenapa ia malah membuat donghae manyun seperti itu?

'dasar saja kugoda sebentar' batin eunhyuk terkikik lalu tertawa lepas karena melihat foto shindong dengan wajah super anehnya setelah diberi efek komputer.

"hyung aku juga mau dengan efek seperti itu" kata eunhyuk semangat.

"tunggu" shindong kembali mengaktifkan kameranya lalu mengarahkan pada eunhyuk

'Ckrek'

"bwahaahhahahhaha wajahmu benar-benar aneh hyuk"

Eunhyuk dan shindong sibuk dengan kamera, meninggalkan donghae yang semakin memajukan bibirnya iri.

"siwonnie"

"apa hae?"

"siwonnie" panggil donghae lagi karena sahabat sekaligus sponsor jajannya itu tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ribuan mention yang dikirim ke aku twitter miliknya.

Siwon merasa donghae sedang mencari perhatiannya sekarang. ia melirik kearah duo kocak anggota teukkigayo –eunhyuk shindong- yang masih saja asik.

"siwonnie" laki-laki atletis itu menoleh, melihat donghae yang sedang melirik eunhyuk

"pacarku punya dunia sendiri., sepertinya ia juga tidak akan tahu kalau kau membawaku kawin lari"

"mmpp" siwon nyaris saja tertawa mendengar celoteh polos sahabat tersayangnya

Tapi berhasil. Donghae buru-buru membuang mukanya saat Eunhyuk menoleh kearah mereka -merasa disindir-.

Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah siwon, berusaha membaca deretan huruf dilaptopnya. Laki-laki tampan berambut hitam itu mengerutkan kening karena tidak mengerti dengan bahasa-bahasa asing yang orang-orang gunakan untuk me-mention siwon

'siwon memang pintar bisa mengerti semua bahasa' batin donghae berdecak kagum

"baby" tiba-tiba saja eunhyuk sudah duduk dibelakang donghae, membuatnya hampir terlonjak kaget. Tapi buru-buru ia memasang wajah datar, pura-pura tidak mendengar

"my fishy baby, lee donghae" bisik eunhyuk melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang sang kekasih

Diperlakukan seperti itu, donghae mengulas senyum simpul dengan wajah memerah

Eunhyuk menarik donghae mundur, hingga sang kekasih agak menjauh dari siwon dan dirinya semakin merapat pada ujung sofa panjang yang sedari tadi digunakan siwon dan donghae.

"hihihihihihihi" donghae mulai tertawa pelan saat eunhyuk menciumi pundaknya dari luar kemeja yang ia pakai. Tapi buru-buru ditepisnya tangan jahil eunhyuk saat ia malah menarik kerahnya hingga pundak mulus donghae terpampang jelas

"dasar nakal" donghae membalik tubuhnya lalu mendorong kening eunhyuk dengan jari manisnya

Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu memajukan wajahnya, berusaha menjaungkau bibir donghae tapi sang pemilik malah memundurkan kepalanya. Semakin eunhyuk maju, semakin mundur pulalah donghae

"donghaeeeeeee" panggil eunhyuk gemas

"tidak mauuuuuuuu. hahahhaha" donghae lagi-lagi mengunyeng-unyeng kepala eunhyuk lalu mendorongnya dan kabur ke sofa lain

Donghae balas menggoda eunhyuk rupanya. Hahhahahaha

"iiiishhhh. Awas kau yaaa" eunhyuk melompat menerjang donghae. Tapi beruntung buat para elfishy karena sang ikan cukup gesit untuk menghindar dan kabur ke sebelah siwon -lagi-

"ck. Oke sepertinya kau memintaku untuk menyerah" eunhyuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bersandar nyaman pada sofa tempat donghae sebelumnya

"aku tuh minta dikejar hyukkkkiiiiiii –ups-" donghae menutup mulutnya karena kelepasan mengaku

"hahhahahahhahaha" siwon dan shindong yang sedaritadi hanya mendengarkan eunhae bermain, tertawa melihat tingkah polos donghae

"oke" eunhyuk tersenyum lebar lalu bangkit untuk mengejar donghae, sesuai keinginan sang kekasih

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" donghae berteriak sambil tertawa lebar karena dikejar eunhyuk kesana-kemari

Keduanya terus saja berlarian. Persis seperti bocah umur lima tahun

-hup-

"hyukkkiiiiiiii" donghae mengayun-ayunkan kakinya karena eunhyuk berhasil menangkapnya dan menggendongnya dipundak

"kau tertangkap dan tidak bisa lepas sekarang. hahahhahaha"

"tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau. Siwoniiiiii, shindong hyuuuuungg tolong akuuuuu" jerit donghae seperti anak kecil yang diculik dengan tetap meronta-ronta

Eunhyuk berhenti keliling ruangan dan berdiri tegap di dekat shindong.

"yasudah. Aku lepaskan" pasrahnya ingin menurunkan donghae

"eh. Jangaaaaaaann .. siwonnie, shindong hyung jangan tolong aku" donghae kembali menjerit saat shindong menoleh kearahnya –donghae kira shindong mau menolongnya-

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti sementara shindong dan siwon kembali tertawa lepas. Member super junior berjuluk monyet itu tetap menurunkan donghae membuat sang kekasih memandangnya protes dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya

"tadi kucium gak mau, tapi sekarang malah minta digendong" eunhyuk berlagak acuh tak acuh

Donghae menarik ujung kemeja yang dipakai eunhyuk. Keduanya saling memandang sebentar. Eunhyuk ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan donghae setelah ini. Karena ia tahu persis, saat donghae ingin bermain, ia bisa bertingkah manja dan menggemaskan dengan melontarkan kata-kata polosnya

Cup~

Donghae mengecup pipi eunhyuk lalu memandangnya penuh permohonan

"mianhae. Hyukkie jangan marah ne" pinta donghae. Ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher eunhyuk sambil mengayunkan tubuhnya –merajuk-

Eunhyuk hanya menghembuskan nafas dengan ekspresi tidak tertebak

Cup~

Donghae menghadiahkan ciuman kilat dibibir tebal eunhyuk. Tepat saat bibir itu terlepas, eunhyuk mengangkat tubuh donghae dan menggendongnya di depan.

"cium lagi" pinta eunhyuk manja, gantian

"hihihihihihihi" donghae terkikik melihat wajah aegyo kekasihnya. Karena gemas, donghae kembali memainkan rambut dan kepala eunhyuk. Dibuatnya kepala eunhyuk berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya kembali diciumnya bibir tebal itu

Donghae menempelkan bibir mereka. Dengan cepat eunhyuk kembali menangkap bibir donghae saat keduanya sempat terlepas beberapa detik. Eunhyuk perlahan berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disana dengan tetap mempertahankan bibir itu. posisi donghae yang berada dipangkuannya, membuat eunhyuk leluasa untuk semakin mengeksplor bibir merah nan tipis milik kekasihnya.

"eunghh" lenguh donghae saat eunhyuk menekan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kini bibir itu tidak hanya saling menempel, tapi juga saling memagut. Donghae meremas jambul eunhyuk saat sang kekasih mengabsen giginya tanpa terkecuali. Donghae berani memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri saat ciuman itu sesekali terlepas untuk mengambil nafas

"mmhh" donghae agak menjerit tertahan saat eunhyuk beralih meremas bokongnya

"hah. Hah. Hah. Hah" keduanya berusaha menetralkan jantung dan nafas saat ciuman panjang itu benar-benar terlepas

Baik bibir eunhyuk maupun donghae, sama-sama merah dan basah. Bibir yang sedari awal seksi itu kini tampak semakin menggoda. Rambut eunhyukpun semakin tidak karuan karena remasan gemas donghae

"kita pulang duluan yuk" ajak eunhyuk pada donghae yang sedang bersandar nyaman dipelukannya

"ung. Ayo" donghae mengangguk semangat lalu tertawa lagi saat eunhyuk berdiri sambil tetap menggendongnya, lalu membawanya lari keluar ruangan

"Eunhyuk-ah, itu baju wardrop" teriak siwon mengingatkan eunhae kalau keduanya belum berganti baju mereka

Eunhyuk buru-buru kembali kedalam ruangan, tapi bukan untuk berganti baju, melainkan hanya untuk mengambil tasnya dan donghae

"bilang pada wardrop noona, bajuku dan donghae akan kukirim langsung ke tempat mereka" pesan eunhyuk pada siwon

"kami duluan yaaa" pamit donghae pada sahabat dan hyungnya yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sebelum tubuhnya dibawa pergi oleh eunhyuk menuju mobil

Melihat kedua sahabat gilanya yang dimabuk asmara itu. siwon terdiam sejenak lalu menghubungi seseorang

"kibummi, bogosipo"

**THE END**

_Yakk.. gw mimisan liat tingkah eunhae. Bwahahahahaha.. mau tahu apa yang eunhae lakukan di dorm berduaan aja? Kalo yang berpikiran sama kaya gw, kita tos ahhh *emang gw mikir apaan? Hahhahaha* .. silahkan berimajinasi masing2 kelanjutannya. Gw udah angkat tangan :p_

+ sincerely +

+ EUNHAEKID +


End file.
